Heaven and Hell
by OverObsessedFangirl8804
Summary: Heaven and Hell bond over milkshakes and a common interest... The Winchester brothers!


**Well, hallo there. This is Honour, and my first Supernatural fic. There is some Destiel if you squint.**

**Summary: Heaven and Hell bond over milkshakes and a common interest.. the Winchester brothers.**

**Yeah, Cas and Ruby bonding time. Yay.**

**I feel so... emotionless right now. Am I turning into Bruce Wayne?**

**No. I will not tolerate that. No. I wanna be Dick Grayson, if anyone from the Batfam fandom.**

**Yeah, I'm crazy. Aren't we all?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Kevin wouldn't be gone, and Sam wouldn't be a complete douchebag in Season 7 (and Destiel would happen, but that's beside the point)**

**ENJOY MY DUCKIES!**

Ruby felt lonely... a bit. Even though she was a demon, having Lilith on a constant lookout for her was tiring, and she needed some 'her' time. But, if she had friends, it could be easier. She was scared to go to Sam and Dean. If Lilith found her there, they'd all be in huge trouble.

Ruby smiled softly at herself. A demon liking a demon-killing mortal. When that happened, the world ended. Then again, in her situation, that was likely to happen.

Her dark hair whipped around her, completely wrapping her in a silky, dark cocoon of...

"Ruby?"

"Wha-?" She spun around so fast she almost got whiplash. How do you sneak up on a demon?

She saw Castiel, and angel, who was... okay... looking at her.

"Oh... hey Cas..." Ruby would never admit it, but she always felt a bit uneasy around Castiel. She could tell the feeling was apparently mutual.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked, looking down and blushing a little.

"What? I'm not welcome?"

"Not that you are not welcome. But that it is cold. See, it is December."

"Oh... so, why are _you_ here then?"

"I am here because it is nice to be around a forest sometime. I do not feel the cold. I expect that is why you are here too; the forest."

Ruby smiled. They could relate, in a way. "Yeah, Pennsylvania is awesome in that sense. Wanna sit?" She motioned to the old park bench she was on.

"Thank you." Castiel slid in opposite her. Then frowned at the drink she was holding. "What is that?"

"Um... It's a milkshake... Want one?"

"No thank you, for I have heard that it would bring all the boys to the yard..."

"It won't. Trust me."

"Give me your oath."

"Um... I swear?"

"Okay then."

Ruby took out another milkshake. They were chocolate. She had gotten them at a local bar after the bartender looked at her as if she was crazy; being out in this weather (she probably was) **(aww Ruby, what you a fangirl of?)**

Cas reluctantly took a sip. And another. And another. "This is very good... it makes me feel happy..."

"Yeah, milkshakes are like that. They make you feel all happy and warm and fluffy."

"Is it possible to make a demon happy?"

"Of course. A lot of things make me happy. Milkshakes, burgers, bananas **(I will miss you, Wall-Man *sob*YOUNGJUSTICE*sob*)**, forests, lighthouses, canals, like in Italy..." Ruby swirled her straw in the frothy drink. "Sam..."

"This makes me happy. And nice music, like 'Eye of the Tiger', and Mozart, and salads, and forests, and deserts, and jungles, and grasslands. The world makes me happy. And Dean makes me feel a bit happy too."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, and Castiel blushed.

"Well, we both like the Winchesters, don't we? Why'd ya like Dean? How does me make you feel 'happy'?"

"Well, he is funny, but he screams like a little girl, he dances a lot, he likes his space, he likes cars, as do I, and he introduces me to human customs!"

"Well, Sam makes me happy because he's so serious and focused. He'll do his work, and never wanted to be dragged into this. Neither did I. But, we were different from our kinds, and ended up here. Dean is pretty funny, though. But, he should really stop being so obsessive of his car."

"I agree. Sam is very serious, but he is sensible and keeps Dean in check. But he is too hard-working."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ruby looked up. The sky was going from midnight black to a hazy greyish-yellow.

"Well, it's dawn. Adios, angel."

"Oh, Ruby, could we do this another time? It felt good."

She felt warmer. "Yeah... yeah we could. Bye, Cas."

"Goodbye, Ruby."

As Ruby faded into the darkness, she couldn't help smiling. Having friends was good. Even if you were Heaven and Hell...

**Aww fluffy ishy-pishy goodness.**

**I'm working on a batfamily fic.**

**Adios, angels! **


End file.
